User talk:Michael von Preußen
/tabs|This=2}} Welcome to my talk page, ! Please leave a action=edit&section=new}} new message. If you leave a message here, I will respond on . ---- Rome Redirect I don't understand why Wikipedia's article on Rome and the article on Papal States (which to my knowledge has little real connection to anything on this wiki) carries as much weight as an active alliance. AdrianVeidt (talk • ) 17:33, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Team templates Minor OCD spree on the code and category there :P. Would it be worthwhile to make a category for team templates to improve ease of access and to be more organized, or is that not necessary? Also, isn't "grey" the British spelling, while "gray" is the American spelling? and some text on Nation teams would need to be changed if that is the case. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 18:34, Saturday, 10 April 2010 (ET) Page creation When I click "Create a new article" from the menu on the left, it says "Preloadable topic outlines: Nation, Alliance, Alliance War, Treaty." But when I click on them nothing happens. Do I have a setting wrong, or do they just not work? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 22:15, Saturday, 10 April 2010 (ET) :Thanks. I guess I got confused because there are so many different ways to create a page and something different was happening at random places. Is always updated with the most recent version of the nation infobox? I didn't even know that was there. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 14:13, Sunday, 11 April 2010 (ET) RE: TOOL's Wiki Hey MvP :-) First of all, I'd like to thank you for all the help you and the other admins have given me with my own projects. I would like some help with getting TOOL's main Wiki page squared to the Style Guidelines. I figured since I'm retired from their gov, I might as well do some work on it, but the chunks Graham and Feig have put in are about as consistent as Vancouver Island weather. XD Any suggestions would be much appreciated. :-) KingJarkko (talk • ) 22:35, April 11, 2010 (UTC) RE: Disparu categorization, On a completely unrelated note... Hey MvP, Though the categorization of Disparu on both Category:Christian nations and Category:Secular nations seems awkward, I think both categories still apply to Disparu since the majority of it's citizens are Christians, though the government itself is completely secular and does not promote any religion (or not, if Pokémonism can be considered as a legitimate religion :P). It's kinda like how Grossgermania is categorized in both Category:Leftism and Category:The right, I guess. Also, I won't mind. Though it might be confusing to some readers since membership in the G8 isn't mentioned in any Disparuean article. Anyways, it's up to you. Pikachurin Talk • 17:15, Monday, 12 April 2010 (ET) Wikii (What's the plural of 'wiki'? :P) Is it possible to have a 'private' wiki, as in only certain people can see it? If not, how does one go about getting the wiki software thingy on their own site? Just thinking about some possibilities, not sure if this will actually be done. (Also, while I'm here, all the buttons (Save, Preview, etc) have a gray color with white text in IE, is that intentional? I like the bluish color more :P) Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:29, Tuesday, 13 April 2010 (ET) Category Hi thanks for undoing the category addition. I was testing your report about an issue with categories and watchlists. Thanks for the report and all your work here on wikia. I am passing the information along to our technical team. Best, --Sarah (talk 04:34, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Table Printing Sorry to bother you with all that, I was told today that the project was due today instead of tomorrow, so I had to rush to finish it. Printing the table almost worked, but IE printed the white filler text as gray. Why anyone would use IE, I do not know. I wish I could connect my laptop to the printer because Firefox would have printed it right. I'm sure there were many better ways to format the table and stuff, but I didn't have time :/. So thanks for the help and sorry for bothering you with it. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 14:25, Wednesday, 14 April 2010 (ET) :I already printed it, my English teacher can just use white-out on the filler text :P. And the only way to print it correctly would be for me to go home since I can only print from my laptop there. Thanks though. (...Hmm, on second thought, I probably could just have used line breaks instead of filler text. Yeah...I should think more often.) Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 18:44, Wednesday, 14 April 2010 (ET) Double redirects cleanup part 2 So I'm bored, cleanup time :P. Wow, there are a lot fewer double redirects than there were the last time I looked. So. *Unless you're using it, Großgermanian Reichstag Election, 2011 is not linked from anywhere and is a double redirect. *ROME doesn't seem to have a point and is not linked from anywhere. *Christian --> Christianity --> National religion is a double redirect, should that be fixed? Not as many pages link to Christian as to Christianity. *It's annoying how many of these problem list pages contain the wikipedia soft redirects even though they shouldn't >_>. *I'm not sure how many of the people in Category:Cyber Nations Wiki administrators are still active. *I assume that all the pages in Uncategorized Categories should be put in Category:Categories and any other appropriate categories? A lot of them seem to be in need of more help than that, though. And many of them are alliance member categories with 'the' capitalized. *Same goes for Uncategorized Templates. Although there seem to be a lot of templates that should be deleted, such as . * is good for a laugh (or facepalm). *And so much more. So much OCD, so little time :(. I really need to stop finding more things to fix :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:56, Thursday, 15 April 2010 (ET) :I'll see if I can find time. I hope freedom is as awesome as it seems. No wasting time on dumb stuff. Anyway, should these be deleted: and User:Whisperer/MainPageTest - so many nonexistent templates and links. :/ Those previous users left so much crap to clean up :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 22:19, Thursday, 15 April 2010 (ET) ::Okay. Should the broken links be un-broken at least? Also, some of my recent edits might have had questions in the reasons, I wasn't sure about some stuff. I'm off now, probably won't have another OCD splurge for a while (I should have been doing homework today >_>). Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 22:29, Thursday, 15 April 2010 (ET) Page popularity is the same as but crappier :P. It's the exact same list, but Most Revisions has links to page history and displays ties in a different way (and is cached one minute earlier, not that that makes much difference). So I don't know why Most Popular exists at all :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 14:22, Friday, 16 April 2010 (ET) Goalintos The New Polar Order page has a heading image under the Ministry of Plenty section. Being new to this, I am following the style that is already within the page itself! Goalintos (talk • ) 13:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Delete Can you delete Bobogoobo/summary please, I'm not really sure why I made it, it's kind of useless :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 11:25, Saturday, 17 April 2010 (ET) RE: Cyber Nations Wiki Well, I wouldn't mind either way actually. I you feel it would be a better idea to have soft redirects instead of having the articles with a notice, please do go ahead. =) --Knowzilla (talk • ) 16:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) RE: I posted a link to it in SOS 's forums. :P Pikachurin Talk • 18:16, Monday, 19 April 2010 (ET) Re: Ethan Goldcamp Hi, Ethan Goldcamp is in fact my cousin and best friend. He was born in Germany, but since all of this is roleplay and your nation is where Germany is, I figured, Hey, maybe I should put his birthplace as there. Hope this isn't too problematic. Thank You and with Regards, E. Lutz --SaN sTrAvInSkY 19:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: ADI/TSP, Disparu maps Thanks. I'll try to make sure that the flag would be simple enough that it can be vectorized. And thanks for creating orthographic maps for Disparu, they're ! I tried to create something similar once, but I kept on messing up. <_< Which version should I use, though? Both of them look good. Pikachurin Talk • 17:03, Tuesday, 20 April 2010 (ET) :I'll use the first one for the main article, then. I can probably use the second one for Provinces of Disparu. Would it be possible for you to add provincial borders on the second map? It doesn't have to be exact, since I just freehanded the borders on GIMP. Thanks again. Pikachurin Talk • 20:46, Wednesday, 21 April 2010 (ET) ::It looks good, thanks (though the map might make it harder for me to take over peacefully acquire the rest of francophone Canada :P). The map's green colour looks fine. Labrador's border does look too detailed compared to the others. If you can, can you redraw the other borders? You can base them off in Wikipedia. Almia can have 9 and 2, Nunavik can have 10 and the small bits of 9 stuck between 10 and Labrador, and Coronet can have the rest (with the exception of 1 and 11). Thanks again. Pikachurin Talk • 15:13, Friday, 23 April 2010 (ET) :::The red version looks better, though Almia's border with Nunavik and Labrador still needs to match 's border. Pikachurin Talk • 14:12, Saturday, 24 April 2010 (ET) ::::What I meant was that Côte-Nord should keep its current border with Saguenay–Lac-Saint-Jean and Nord-du-Québec, and the only pieces of Côte-Nord that should be assigned to Nunavik were the ones wedged between RL Nunavik and Labrador (highlighted in blue here). Pikachurin Talk • 19:01, Saturday, 24 April 2010 (ET) :::::It looks good. Thanks! :) Pikachurin Talk • 19:32, Saturday, 24 April 2010 (ET) ::::::Thanks for creating SVG versions of the provinces' maps, it's appreciated. :) Pikachurin Talk • 21:25, Saturday, 24 April 2010 (ET) I started editing on the wiki for a game I started playing recently, Remnants of Skystone. I pretty much stopped after a day or so because they have sooooo much stuff that needs fixing :P. Anyway, I just saw their Special:Createpage. It's pretty fancy. It's not much different than filling in the infobox after loading or pasting the code, but it makes it a little easier (for new editors) and looks fancier. Would it be possible/worthwhile to do something like that here maybe? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 20:25, Tuesday, 20 April 2010 (ET) Re: ADI Well, as I attempted to explain on my nation page, it's basically a renaming, but at the same time becoming a new alliance to leave behind ADI's reputation. Officially, it's a disbandment, which is why I used the disband infobox. The confusing message in the IRC channel is probably Shadeslayers's fault :P. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 13:45, Thursday, 22 April 2010 (ET) Alliance infobox I suppose it's not necessary to include all the stats, but why does everyone keep taking out Rank? :S And sometimes Monthchange too. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:03, Friday, 23 April 2010 (ET) :I don't use email notification. What advantages does it have over just checking the watchlist and recent changes? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:30, Friday, 23 April 2010 (ET) ::That's the reason why I have a separate folder in my inbox for Wikia-related stuff. :P Anyways, the e-mail notifications are still working for me, since I recently received e-mails from Wikia when pages in my Watchlist were changed. Sorry for barging in on the conversation. Pikachurin Talk • 22:38, Friday, 23 April 2010 (ET) Delete these images please Can you please delete these two images for us please? File:NPO eod technician.png File:NPO eod senior technician.png Cheers! -- Imperial Emperor - Talk 03:32, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Map *Hello...ColeFlinn here. Do you have any idea how I could make an orthographic projection map of my state? any help would be appreciated. Cheers! ColeFlinn (talk • ) 06:10, April 24, 2010 (UTC) **It's all good, thanks. :) (Sorry if i wasn't supposed to respond here...) ColeFlinn (talk • ) 15:49, April 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: ...:3 indeed Sure, go ahead. :3 Pikachurin Talk • 22:02, Saturday, 24 April 2010 (ET) Featured Article Is it possible to start a featured article of the day page for the CN Wiki Front? --Zeta Defender (talk • ) 06:38, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like fun I suppose. How would we determine which articles to feature? I don't have any ideas, I don't know good ways to do stuff like this. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 16:17, Monday, 26 April 2010 (ET) Re: Firefox :( Would they fix it if you complained loudly enough? :P Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 16:00, Monday, 26 April 2010 (ET) Is there a way to specify the width of the infobox, or is there something you could add to the template to make it possible? That would prevent not-good-looking collision with infoboxes, such as here. Unrelatedly, I had a couple questions about fields in (because I'm a noob to RL :P), which I put in the section here. I am adding such a ridiculous amount of random stuff to my page >_>. Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:16, Monday, 26 April 2010 (ET) RE: A special guest performance, Featured article Thanks for uploading the clip. /me goes off to sing Gens du Pays. :Rinderkennzeich-bleh, I can't pronounce it. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 21:02, Tuesday, 27 April 2010 (ET) Anyways, though I think the featured article idea looks good in theory, I think it may cause more trouble than it's worth. Our current list of Featured Articles are mostly about nation RPs which the vast majority of the CN community isn't really interested in. Even if we do add other articles, the people over at the OWF might call the CN Wiki biased if the featured article on the Main Page is about an alliance or another alliance-related article (such as treaties). That leaves us with team histories and war articles. The latter should probably be featured more compared to other types of articles since they tend to be more neutral and balanced due to the large number of editors that revises it. Pikachurin Talk • 21:42, Monday, 26 April 2010 (ET) Re: Featured Article Thanks for letting me know this was going on. I think it's a good idea, however I also think we'd need to create a whole new set of selection criteria to judge what should be featured. As for what gets displayed, I think in the end we'd have to look outside of the Great Texts, obviously I'm not saying someone with an infobox and a basic nation description should earn featured, but there are plenty who have put work into the various wiki articles but may not be at that standard - some people enjoy RPing more than others and I think it needs to be considered to. You could set up a rotational system, and maybe go "alliance, nation, event, sub-alliance page, etc", so not just look at Nation pages, but others as well, as I've seen several good alliance works and all that. -- Imperial Emperor - Talk 05:27, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Merkel or von Preußen? Hey MvP, I noticed that is listed as Horst Köhler predecessor, however, according to Großgermania#Unification of Germania, Merkel was removed by a non-confidence vote and was succeeded by von Preußen after an emergency election. So shouldn't von Preußen be listed as Köhler's predecessor instead of Merkel? Also: need to before they implement really stupid plans.''}} Not again. <_< Pikachurin Talk • 21:09, Tuesday, 27 April 2010 (ET) Page Loading Pages seem to be loading half-assedly for me lately. In Firefox, haven't tested in IE yet. Two examples that happened in the last few minutes: * shows byte changes in black rather than green or red (bold still works). *The tabs at the top of your talk page took up half the normal horizontal length and about three times the normal vertical height, i.e. they stretched the wrong way. A refresh always fixes these and they don't happen for a while (and just now was the first time I noticed the problem with your tabs). So not sure what's going on there - is it on my end? Internet too slow, perhaps? Bobogoobo - Talk - Nation 21:20, Tuesday, 27 April 2010 (ET)